Fantastic Mr Hedgehog
by Pokemon200016
Summary: Sonic is just an average animal in the Forest with a crime fighting past. He promises to not put himself in danger anymore, but when someone he loves is in danger, will the call Be too strong for him? Parody of "Fantastic Mr. Fox".


**Hello everyone! Me again! With yet another movie parody! This one being "Fantastic Mr. Fox"! ill probably do more of these, seeing as which my other ones were so popular. Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment!**

* * *

Nestled in a beautiful, peaceful forest was a small yet cozy den inside a hill. This den was in a clearing and was outlooking a beautiful grassy field with flowers and butterflies.

The door to the den opened, and out walked none other than Sonic the hedgehog, accompanied by his wife, Amelia Rose, a pink hedgehog with a red dress.

Sonic took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Nothin' like a spring day to get you up and runnin'." Sonic said, putting his arms behind his spiked hair.

"Yeah..it's beautiful.." Amy said, looking out into the clearing, eyes glittering in the sun.

"So what route today? Scenic or short cut to town?" Sonic asked.

"Well, The short cut is well, short." Amy replied.

"But the Scenic has a better view." Sonic smiled.

"Okay. We'll go the Scenic route!" Amy smiled and nodded. Sonic quickly picked her up, marriage style and ran off into the forest, fast as lightning.

The young couple kept forward through the brush, until sonic stopped dead in his tracks from a noise.

"Wait. What was that." Sonic said, looking around.

"What?" Amy asked.

Smoke rose in the distance to the North, along with the sound of heavy machinery. Sonic quickly shot to that direction and hid.

It was loggers. Completely Destroying the beautiful forest that the two and many others called home.

"Alright. I was getting bored anyway." Sonic said, smirking.

"Wait, what..?" Amy asked, puzzled.

"So..around and sneaky? Or straight though and bold?" Sonic asked.

"No..Sonic no.." Amy begged.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Sonic said, smiling.

"Oh, fine, I guess sneak. It's safer." Amy replied with a deep sigh.

"But bold is way more exciting!"

Sonic replied.

"Okay, then we'll do-"

Amy answered, but was interrupted by Sonic's reply.

"Nope! You already gave me first choice. Lets go!"

Sonic said, sneaking around the work site.

Sonic, unknowingly, tripped over a wire, which caused a large, metal cage to drop down on the two of them.

"Oh boy." Sonic said, putting Amy down and looking around.

"See? This Is why I tell you not to do these things!"

Amy said, looking around frantically.

"Oh come on! I have it under control! Just need to.."

Sonic said quickly, followed by silence, other than the workers yelling and running towards the cage.

"Oh, by the way...I'm pregnant." Amy said calmly.

Sonic quickly paused and glared at her slowly, eyes widened.

"A kid? That's..great!" Sonic smiled happily.

"That is if we live through this. I'm slapping you as soon as we get out of this cage." Amy said, crossing her peach colored arms.

**12 Years later...**

The small den from before is still nestled into a hill in a clearing. The area where the loggers almost completely destroyed has almost completely re-sprouted. Almost better than how it used to be!

Now, inside the den, in the kitchen, Amy was at the stove, cooking a meal for the family, while sonic has his feet up, deep inside a news paper

Called "the forest insider".

The news paper's caption was:

"SPEED STORIES BY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG"

"I wonder if anyone ever reads these. Your Buds ever talk about it?"Sonic shrugged.

"They do! Bunnie said the other day "I need to read Sonic's column." But they don't even get the Forest insider." Amy said and shrugged, then yelled in the other room.

"Time to go Max!"

Sonic then sighed deeply, then put the news paper down.

"I don't even know why I try."

He quickly let his head droop from his shoulder over the chair.

"My job sucks."

Out of the room walks Max. A small, young, Light blue hedgehog with green eyes. His hair is frizzy and he's only wearing pants. He seems a bit agitated.

"I'm sick." He says bluntly.

"No you aren't." Amy says, slicing some bread.

"I have a fever." Max said, crossing his arms.

Amy, motherly, walked over to Him, placing her hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever."

"I don't want to go." Max said, turning around into the main room.

Sonic just chucked and gave a thumbs up to Amy, provoking her to slap his shoulder playfully.

"Max. Come on, if you don't you're gonna be late. Your cousin Archie is coming over soon and I want you to be extra nice to him, okay? He's in a bit of a rough patch."Amy explained, going back to fix toast and coffee.

"Where is he sleeping?" Max replied, a bit agitated.

"We're making a bed for him in your room."

"Why? Put him in Dad's study or something!" Max said.

"Occupado by dad-o." Sonic said.

Max walked back into his bedroom, and Sonic turned his head to Amy.

"You know, maybe it's time to find a new place?" Sonic said.

"Okay, when we get the money." Amy replied, not looking at him.

"I don't want to live in this hill anymore, and I'm gonna do something about it!" Sonic said, smiling.

Amy places a cup of coffee and a plate of Toast in front of Sonic. He eats it quickly, and jumps up.

"Well. I'm off." Sonic said as he wiped his face. He picked up his news paper

and then stepped towards the door and opened it, stepping out.

"Have a good day everyone!" Sonic yelled. Max stepped out in his school uniform, which is blue shirt, khaki pants, and waved at Sonic. Amy smiled brightly and waved goodbye.

Sonic closed the door, then looked down at his news paper. It was a "for sale" Ad. This Ad was selling a living quarters, and the picture showed a beautiful oak tree.

It Read:

"Tree living. Great view. Out looks small hay field."

Sonic smirked at the sight of the Ad.


End file.
